mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2406
Mikey Episode Number: 2405 Date: Monday, February 7, 1994 Sponsors: U, X, 2 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo. (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Conservations With My Father |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tall Short Texans Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog Pete |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Holy cow, it's number 2! (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Doll House |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt, still pining over Kermit, sings "It's In His Kiss" with Janice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Jump" (soul) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "cheese" and get their pictures taken. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Bear Went Over The Mountain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her younger brother offers her part of his orange. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" why a weird looking spider Muppet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 4 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The letter X in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Song | style="text-align: center"|Patti LaBelle sings "Oh, How I Miss My X" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. X - X-Ray |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets Go to the Movies Song | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy and her penguins sing "Heat Wave" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|These Are Your Parts: The host interviews a hand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Three Little Fishies” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Capital letter U for up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper goes to a man and asks, "Can I take a picture of U?" The man gives him permission, but Harvey tells him that his shoes are untied, and when the man looks down, Harvey slaps the letter U on top of his head and takes a picture of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: U for Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria reads "The Boy Who Cried Monster." A terrible, cookie-stealing monster helps to teach a mischievous Anything Muppet boy an important lesson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Marshal Grover and Fred the Wonder Horse spot a kitty stuck in a tree. Grover tries to find ways to get the kitty down such as shaking the tree trunk. He finally came to the conclusion that to get the kitty down, he would climb up the tree to bring it down. However, Fred has another idea to bring the kitty down by calling the kitty by saying "Kitty" and the kitty comes down. Now that the kitty is down, they now have another problem - how is Grover going to get down? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide